


A Mistake

by MidnightinJapan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightinJapan/pseuds/MidnightinJapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble about breaking things off with Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistake

Title: A Mistake

Author: MidnightinJapan

Edited by Lordsandladiesofthesilverscreen

Disclaimer: Characters, locations, etc are the property of Rick Riordan.

 

Summary: Breaking things off with Nico.

 

* * *

 

“I love her.”

“I know.”

“I can’t leave her. I can’t be with you.”

Nico looked into Percy’s eyes. He saw guilt, sadness, and even a little longing.

“I know that too,” Nico said.

“Then you know we have to stop doing this,” Percy said.

“If you want to stop, stop,” Nico said simply. The slight confusion on Percy’s face made him sad too.

“Percy, this is nothing. We kissed a couple of times, it’s okay.”

“So, you understand? You’re okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay, go.”

Nico watched him walk away and the truth was that he did not feel okay about it.


End file.
